Caves of Korriban
by ValentineWiggin10191
Summary: Several senators are kidnapped during the Clone e jedi order feels helpless, but they've got one clue... a strange message from Korriban. The man and his intentions are unknown to the masters, but they choose to follow his orders, and send some of their greatest heroes to the desolated planet. Slightly AU.


**First of all, this was written based on the idea of DragonTamer01. Thank you for waiting this long for the story to be out, I know this was a horribly long delay, but I hope I can update fast. In this universe, I mixed the canonverse with the previous canon, which means: Revan will be a male, Bastila is his wife, and the Exile is Meetra Surik. In this story, Kylo Ren and Rey will appear, but Rey will be Luke's daughter (which is still possible, but not confirmed), and Kylo Ren and Jaina Solo (original canon) will be twins (so Kylo Ren is basically Jacen Solo). Also there will be many appearances of the characters of the old republic stories, and there will be a cameo for Luke and Leia as well. I hope you enjoy this story, let's visit the caves of Korriban!**

"Obi-wan!" Anakin hurried through the empty hall of the jedi temple, and approached his former master. The older man seemed troubled… he was wailed in his own thoughts, Anakin was sure for a moment, he didn't even hear him. But suddenly Obi-wan turned and answered.

"I'm sure, you've heard the news" he was quiet, and a twitch of fear glimpsed in his eyes.

"Who did it?" The young man struggled, to keep his voice calm and under control. A whirl of emotions rushed through him and he was unable to decide whether anger, fear or confusion was the strongest. "Please, I'm sure you know more, than I do. Who is the kidnapper?"

It happened two days before. Several senators disappeared. No one knew how, why, they left without message, and without any signs of violence. One would think they went for a late afternoon walk on the streets of Coruscant… but that would certainly be a weird coincidence. Among them was Padmé Amidala whom was dear to Anakin more than anyone so from the moment he got the information he couldn't concentrate. Where is she? Why did she left? Surely someone had to force her there's no other way… Obi-wan also felt confused when he heard that Duchess Satine of Mandalore is one of the victims. He never showed it, he wore the perfect jedi's mask who only believed in the Force and never formed attachments but still he was worried.

"We don't know who he is. But at least… he sent as a message."

"A message?" Anakin's face lightened up at the thought. They have a clue. They have the chance, to save the senators, to save Padmé.

"Yes. We've got a holo-message from one of the kidnappers. We don't know yet, who he is, he wore a cape, but…"

"So it's a man."

"Yes. He didn't ask for money, but he said that he has two… allies. And that they are on Korriban with the hostages. He _ordered_ us, to go after them."

"What does he want, if not money?" Anakin said. "Weapons or something?"

"No. They just ordered several jedi to go to Korriban. Master Yoda, Master Windu, Master Rahm Kota and I are among them. Also… You and your padawan are asked to come too." Seeing Anakins expression change, Obi-wan started to speak again. "We didn't yet decide who will go. We can't risk losing our best masters."

"He said that there's only three of them. You and I could take them Master Yoda and Master Windu… they wouldn't stand a chance!"

"As I said, we don't know who they are, and never underestimate the power of the dark side." answered the master. He was somehow prepared that his former padawan would think like this, would rush to the heart of the battle but he had to make him understand there's no way they could act so harshly. Yes, there was three of them… but they could be sith, they could be much stronger than them, and that man, who sent the holocall wasn't willing to reveal his identity. He surely had a good reason for it.

Anakin hissed, and slowly tried to calm himself. "So? What are we going to do?"

"You are invited for the next meeting of the council." said the older man. "We will make the decision, and see what we can do for the kidnapped."

* * *

In the wasteland of Korriban, a man looked at his two companions. His eyes were red, and the hot, dry air made them tear up, but there was still a strange, self-assured spark in them. He knew what he had to do, even though, he wasn't sure how was it possible for them to live.

The whole scenario wasn't about the kidnapped senators. It wasn't really about the jedi either. It was about everything, about the Force, about the galaxy. Again, after a long rest he felt the burden on his shoulders, and he realized that somehow, he loved this burden. Not that it made him remembered, special, a hero… just… it was too easy to let go everything. Peaceful of course, but he couldn't feel relieved when he knew that for others, this balance keeps being unreachable.

There was a chance now. When the whole galaxy was in turmoil, he could see the chance for a new age, for perfect peace, but everyone was needed. And the jedi, they clinked to the old world, to the old rules, never wanted to change. The man looked at one of his companions, and his face give way to a faint smile. It came and gone fast, but was surely there… a smile of love. He changed for her. She changed for him. They both changed, and everything changed for them. Neither was a perfect jedi, but still they could keep the galaxy together, because they saw the darkness, and they learned the ways of darkness enough to never be afraid of it again.

"You seem worried." the woman looked at him, and the man couldn't help, but smile again, seeing the wild, dry wind playing with his wife's brown locks. "Everything is alright, Revan?"

"Well, I guess not." the other woman answered. Her hair was dark blond, and her blue eyes carried a hint of annoyance. "We are here, because things are not alright, Bastila."

"You know, what I meant Meetra."

"Sure. You are not pleased to see that "thinking look" on him. It almost always means that he is not totally sure in what he's going to do, and you are a bit afraid of the consequences. But we are technically dead. I don't believe we should fear anything."

"You were always reckless."

"What we've done is reckless itself. We kidnapped senators..."

"We keep them in good conditions, and we don't want to…"

"Silence!" Revan broke the argument. He knew of the conflicts between his wife and best friend, although they didn't have any reason for jealousy… Bastila had a strong, close bond with him, one that couldn't be broken or stolen, but she would never know him as deeply as Meetra did. They fought in many battles together, and she was there to help him even when she could reach peace… maybe they had a similar view on the world. While one is suffering, no true balance can be reached. He was grateful for the two women, who were there by his side. He needed both Bastila's belief and love, and Meetra's knowledge and experience.

He closed his eyes, and concentrated, tried to understand the fluctuations in the Force. Tried to separate darkness and light, and find the truth which was always between them. And after a moment, he reached out, he touched several minds, and felt a decision. It was hard, some made it based on emotions, some on pure logic, and some trusted in the Force… ("Well, at least the Force is still on our side" he thought sarcastically) but everyone made up their minds. He blinked, and looked to the sky, which seemed almost red, and then his eyes met with his companions':

"They are coming. Let's be prepared."


End file.
